


Arrangement

by fadedlullabyes



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alpha!Erik, Alpha!RavenlMystique, Alpha!Tony, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, Angst, Attempted Flirting, Attempted Murder, Beta!Hank, Charles grows on Erik, Charles is attracted to Erik's mind, Child Abuse, F/F, F/M, First Time, Fluff, Friends to loving, Humor, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating right off the bat, No Captain America, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega!Charles, Omega!Steve, Omegas fighting for rights, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective!Erik, Sassy Charles, Single Father, Slow Build, Soul Bond, Violence, fighting for rights, mentions of mutant concentration camps, nefarious plots, not impressed Erik, power suppressants, regular!Steve, unmated
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-07-07
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:48:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedlullabyes/pseuds/fadedlullabyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles Xavier has lived his entire life under his families thumb. He's aware that there isn't something quite right at his father's company but there is nothing he can prove and until he receives his inheritance, there is no action he can take. His stepfather is willing to mate him off to an Alpha of his approval if Charles can't make a choice. Everything will be taken from him if he can't find a suitable mate who is willing to give Charles the freedom he needs in order to make the world a safe place for Omegas and mutants. </p><p>The research Marko had been performing couldn't be put to market until he had total control of Xavier Biogenics Institute. His suffering so far had been for the greater good and he could make due with a mate if he could find the right one. </p><p>That's when he spots one Erik Lehnsherr who Charles is smitten with at first sight. He needs to convince the Alpha that the world they know is on the brink of a war that has threatened to take place before; that the fragile peace they had for twenty years is about to shatter and only Charles can stop it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Driven

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what this is. I just started writing and didn't stop. Enjoy.

The party hadn’t even started yet and wouldn’t until Charles Xavier decided to grace the people in the ballroom with his presence. It wasn’t as though he were being snobbish or even a brat but he knew the consequences and the subsequent tongue lashing he would receive once the guests left the house. He wasn’t afraid, not really. He had been reprimanded many times since he was just a child; especially after his father had passed away and a few years his mother found another mate. Marko was the type of man Charles despised and would more than likely spend the rest of his life fighting because he would not see his father’s company become little more than a weapon-maker for whatever government paid the highest amount.

 

His inheritance wouldn’t come until he either turned twenty-five or he mated. Charles knew Marko was waiting for him to give up on finding a mate that would allow him to come and go as he pleased. The man had invited every Alpha that Charles would disapprove of to get his point across; Charles was unwanted and naturally a freak even among mutants. He was independent for an Omega, not relying on an Alpha for his everyday needs and Charles quite liked it that way. There were other Omegas out there fighting for their rights with Alphas and Betas by their sides. It was a strong movement and Charles would love to be out there but he couldn’t leave his family just yet. He had work to do to make sure that the research that Marko approved never made it onto the market and that the evidence was destroyed.

 

It made the suffering bearable because he knew he was not only protecting mutants, but Omegas as well. Without an Alpha or Beta to ground a powerful Omega, things could turn serious. There didn’t even need to be a mating either, a simple bond of friendship or family bond was enough to take the edge off an Omega and stabilize them for the rest of their life or so Omegas had been told before research had proven otherwise.

 

It was disgusting to think that before Omegas had any semblance of rights an Alpha could just walk up to one and demand them to mate. Later research had proven it hadn’t been Omegas who needed the grounding, but Alphas. Mutant Alphas were powerful in their own right and the raw power they had was overwhelming and needed a focus. Omegas were the perfect grounders with their abilities to absorb and adapt to any situation.

 

Betas were acceptable as well and had proven they could ease the pressure as well. Charles knew several Betas that were pretty solid grounders and could hold their own. He had a respect for them and he wished he could settle for one. Charles desperately wished he had been a Beta, his life would have been a lot less complicated and he could have had this dispute with his ‘parents’ settled years ago. The law was still a tricky thing and his father had screwed him over quite exponentially that he didn’t know if he wanted to go back in time to kill his father or snuff the man out of existence entirely.

 

Charles ran a hand through his hair and let out a small sigh. There was no doubt that he had delayed this long enough and had to make his appearance. He had changed his clothing at the last minute, donning a rather retro tuxedo he had procured from a thrift shop thanks to Raven. She had slipped the outfit into his room with the help of a friend that could teleport. Charles had commended them on a job well done and sent them on their way. He needed this to go flawlessly if he were to try and find a mate that wouldn’t hold him back. He knew the chances would be slim but Charles had to hope, it was all he had left.

 

He would hold onto that small sliver for as long as he could. It would always be a bright spark in his chest and Charles protected it as best he could. He would be able to help not only mutants but Omegas everywhere if he could shut down Xavier Biogenics Institute. He would wipe the minds of every employee and destroy every bit of research he could find. Charles would never allow any of it to come fruition and ruin the peace that seemed to be settling. There were talks in Congress right now of lifting some of the more ridiculous laws on mutants. They hadn’t been enforced in the last ten years were absolutely unnecessary.

 

There were no more excuses for Charles to stall. He couldn’t very well stay in his room forever and if he wanted the chance of finding someone that could possibly rid him of his family, he would have to step out of his room. The first step wasn’t so bad, it was relatively easy. After that, it was harder because Charles had to block his mind to keep the inane chatter out of his head. He was glad his father had never tried to suppress his power the way Marko had. If his mother hadn’t persuaded him to leave Charles alone, the outcome of this night would have been very different.  

 

The top of the staircase had the perfect view of the ballroom and Charles couldn’t help himself. He watched at the people milling below him and wondered how many were actually interested in finding a mate that could challenge them in ways they had never known. Charles wasn’t one to lie down and let someone run over him. He was a great debater and knew how to keep his head calm during an argument. Charles was someone who also enjoyed pushing all the wrong buttons to see how long it would take for someone to explode. He was always restless and staying in the manor because of the orders of his family had made him eager to explore the world.

 

He lingered for a few moments, a wistful smile on his face. There was a wish in his heart that this party had different circumstances and that he would actually find someone who would interest him greatly. A mind was a terrible thing to waste and being a telepath only made it much harder to find a mate. Most Alphas wouldn’t mate an Omega telepath because of the distrust they held. It was likely that Charles would find someone who would to keep him drugged up with a power suppressant so he would be nothing more than some trophy some Alpha would keep on his arm.

 

Pushing his shoulders back, Charles stepped into the fray without waiting for the proper introduction. He should have known to have delayed the inevitable but the reaction from the crowd was exactly what he was looking for. The stunned faces of his ‘parents’ were the first thing he saw and the cocky grin that passed over his lips couldn’t be helped. He liked wearing the blue monstrosity and the way they gaped was very self-gratifying. There would no doubt be a punishment later but Charles couldn’t give a shit, he was in his element and he would wine and dine with the best of them.

 

Growing up in a prestigious family had given him access to tutors and lessons on manners. Charles knew perfectly well how to use them but he couldn’t be bothered tonight. He had a mission and it was more important than his reputation. He didn’t give two flying fucks what people thought of him. There was a mission he needed to complete tonight because if he didn’t, he would lose. There was too much riding on finding the perfect candidate and he would stop at nothing to at least start the process if he could find a suitable Alpha. It was natural to bring his power forward and let it spread over the room. The concentration needed was great but Charles knew he could handle it.

 

People lined up to greet him, shaking his hand making introductions. It was hard to keep his face schooled when there was skin contact because then, Charles couldn’t shield himself particularly well with what he was trying to accomplish. Some Alphas wouldn’t even introduce themselves, they would wait for the Omega to make his round and then interact. It was a dance that had been in their society for generations and Charles hoped that one day, he could abolish the despicable display. He kept his smile firmly planted on his lips as he realized he had been right; all these Alphas had been brought here by Marko and there was not a single decent one in the bunch.

 

It was boring after the introductions, there was not a single person that sparked Charles’ interest and Raven wasn’t there to entertain him. This was a failure of a plan and his careful planning had been for nothing. Charles would never leave this mansion and stop whatever devious plan Marko had up his sleeve. There would be no escape from the mansion because his stepbrother would be dogging his heels after the party and Charles very well couldn’t use telepathy because he knew the drugs would be forced into his system. He sometimes hated being a pacifist but Charles would never willingly hurt someone because he knew what he was capable of.  

 

Running around in this circle was starting to give him a headache and he was about to retreat and lick his wounds when his eyes landed on two men. They were sharply dressed, one wearing a clean cut turtleneck and tailored pants while the other was in a military uniform. Charles didn’t recall seeing them earlier but they already piqued his interest. He reached out to them with his mind, barely brushing against theirs just to gauge what kind of men they were.

 

No ill will was being detected and Charles found that rather fascinating. He excused himself from the current Alpha and made his way over to the two men. Charles plastered on his friendliest smile because he needed things to go right for once this night and sidled right up to the Alpha male. The man with him was an unmated Omega and that surprised him. Most Omegas who were older had mates and this guy didn’t seem to be fazed by the fact he was in a room of Alphas.

 

Charles read the nameplate and had been surprised to find the Omega to be Captain Steve Rogers. The captain was a hushed whisper among military ranks. He had infiltrated the military and performed his missions well. He had stayed undercover for a year before he had been found out and by that time, he was dishonorably discharged with no hopes of returning. Rogers’ sacrifice paved the way for other Omegas to serve in the field and not as medics or nurses. He had proved that in the field and under pressure, Omegas were much level-headed. It took years for the bill to push through and when it had, the captain never returned.

 

His last mission before his discharge had been to infiltrate a mutant concentration camp and liberate those within. He had found a five year old and taken a bullet for the kid with no thought to his own life. Rogers had saved the kid and then adopted him. Some had said he had traded his service in order to raise the boy while others said it had been off the books. Charles never believed in inane gossip and preferred to seek the answers himself.

 

“It’s a pleasure to see you, Captain Rogers.” Charles greeted as he stuck his hand for the blond to take. For the first time tonight, he allowed a true smile to grace his lips. He genuinely liked anyone who would go so far to protect someone and to sacrifice his career like he had even though he’d been exposed, had taken balls. It was amazing that Rogers had shown up here tonight and he wondered just how the Omega had procured an invitation.

 

“Right back at you, Mr. Xavier.” The Omega’s smile was disarming when it was directed at Charles and he wondered just how any Alpha could pass this man up. There was nothing but kindness and compassion radiating from Steve.

 

“Please, call me Charles.” He would tacked on a joke about his father but Charles couldn’t bring himself to. He needed to impress the Alpha that was standing to Rogers.

 

“Of course. This is my son, Erik Lehnsherr.” Steve introduced the brooding man and Charles had never brushed against someone so magnificent in his life. Erik’s mind was crisp and in order, something most people couldn’t manage unless they were a telepath. It fascinated Charles and he just had to poke at this enigma.

 

“Fascinating. I've been looking at your eyes all night long, 'cause I've never seen such dark eyes with so much light in them.” Charles’ mouth ran before his mind could even keep up. He hadn’t been able to take control of his mouth and in this sort of situation where there was an attractive Alpha in front of him, he couldn’t help himself. The words had just flown out of his mouth and he was sure that if Hank were with him, he would be laughing his ass off.

 

Erik only raised an eyebrow and took his hand back after Charles had shaken it. There no doubt in Charles’ mind that he wanted this person. The thought consumed him and wrapped around his mind like his favorite childhood blanket. There was chemistry between him and this Alpha, the possibility for a true bond was there and Charles wanted to reach out and take it. He needed to show Erik just how great they could be together and give the world a future everyone deserved. They would change the world and all Charles had to do was convince Erik of it.

 

“Really? You would say such a thing to a potential mate?” Erik asked, disdain evident in his voice. Charles felt his heart drop in his chest. He should have known his mouth would cost him the only Alpha in this room who wouldn’t chain him for the rest of life. He had to make this right but he wouldn’t use his telepathy. It would be wrong of him to do such a thing to someone. A relationship built on lies wasn’t something Charles was interested in.

 

“I have to make this interesting don’t I?” Charles retorted, crossing his arms and glaring up into fascinating blue eyes. He could imagine how they would darken in passion or how they would focus in concentration. He hadn’t even spoken to this man for a minute and he was already smitten like some ridiculous schoolgirl.

 

“For you I suppose but I find it rather drole.” Erik responded with a tilt of his lips. It was evident that he was regarding Charles as some sort of petulant child and that didn’t well at all with Charles. He wanted to lash out but with an audience, well, he would have to think out of the box.

 

“Dance with me.” Charles said smugly, knowing the Alpha couldn’t resist such a request in this environment. It was underhanded but it would get Charles what he wanted. He waited as Erik regarded him for a moment before taking his hand leading him out to the dance floor. Charles had never been so glad for tradition before. The music would give him some noise and he could speak to Erik. Hopefully he would no longer think of him as a fool.

 

“You are a peculiar one,” Erik sounded resigned and led Charles to the dance floor. He had a strong grip and made sure to keep Charles in line as they dance. He wanted everyone’s on them as he communicated with Erik. He couldn’t risk anything and this part was the most dangerous. If he danced with Erik, Marko wouldn’t suspect his subterfuge and hopefully he would be able to get on board with his plan.

 

 _I’ve been told that many times, Erik. It doesn’t make it any less true._ Charles kept his voice soft, as if he were afraid to intrude on Erik’s mind. In truth, he wanted to explore because the whisper of it was alluring to him.

 

 _Interesting little bugger you are. Using telepathy on an Alpha._ Erik’s mental voice was a little crisper than his actual one and Charles found it soothing. It was like a spring breeze on the cool ocean and Charles knew he could find solace in it.

 

 _I’ve been told I’m quite bold when I want something. Which brings me to why I’m communicating with you. These other Alphas aren’t suited for my plans whereas you are. I have no idea how you acquired an invitation to this little gathering but I am quite glad. I don’t have to spend the rest of my life as a useless waste of space while my kind are suffering._ Charles was taking a huge step but it had to be done. He needed Erik on his side and he only had so much time with this particular waltz.

 

_You have my attention._

_In order to receive my inheritance I need to do one of two things, turn twenty-five or mate. I may be young, only eighteen but I know what I want. I wish to take down Marko and the research he has been doing on mutants. The past twenty years have been great for our movement but there are those that move in the shadow. The peace we have now is just as fragile as glass. He will shatter it and the world will turn to ruin_. Charles’ voice was grave even though his face showed that he was happy. He was used to playing this game and it had gotten easier over time.

 

 _You are telling me that the peace we’ve been building is going come down? That the war we have somehow managed to avoid is going to happen if you don’t come into your inheritance?_ Erik sounded incredulous, as though Charles was insane and was babbling nonsense.

 

 _Marko has drugs that renders my telepathy useless! Charles snarled, unable to keep a handle on his rage. He’s suppressed me before when I’ve had to make appearances in my father’s building so I wouldn’t pull information from someone’s head. He is up to something but I can’t very well read his mind when he isn’t here and it’s terrible trouble trying to track him down. I need help and none of these Alpha’s will allow me to do as I please and I do not wish to be mated to them because I know as soon as I do, I will be put on suppressants and watch as the world burns._ Charles knew he was rambling but there was nothing he could do. He desperately wanted Erik’s cooperation on this and if he lost it, then he was done for. There would be nothing left of him once Marko was done. He could feel his future slip through his fingers.

 

_It seems that you are quite serious about this. How did you come about this information?_

  
_Accidentally, I assure you. I glimpsed it from my stepbrother’s mind when he came for a visit a few years ago. I wasn’t meant to be in the house when he was here since I had class but I was suffering a headache and it got worse. I lost control and came home. Please, Erik, help me._ Charles waited desperately with bated breath for Erik's answer. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik believes he needs to protect his father's virtue from one Tony Stark. But he isn't entirely prepared to meet one Charles Xavier.

There were very few people Erik Lehnsherr tolerated, his father being the first one on that list. Steve had always been a constant in his life ever since he was five. It was pretty obvious as to why he had a soft spot for the Omega. Steve had raised him when he didn’t have to after finding him in the mutant camp. He hadn’t trusted Steve at first because he was a human and Erik hadn’t trusted humans all that well to begin with since they had ripped him from his mother.

 

Steve had tried at first to find his family but it was obvious they were dead. Erik wasn’t completely sure how Steve had gotten custody of him but he knew after that, he hadn’t been at the hands of the scientists. He had waited for Steve to strike him just for being different. All he had received in return had been kindness and patience from Steve. It had taken Erik months just to allow Steve to touch him. After a year of nothing but nurturing and understanding, he had come to trust Steve. Life had been different with someone like Steve but Erik had appreciated it nonetheless. He had grown up strong and even started to fight for the rights of Omegas.

 

He had seen how poorly Steve had been treated just because he wasn’t an Alpha or Beta. It infuriated Erik and he did his best to protect Steve when he could. Erik had seen how Steve would tire out just from trying to keep up with a child with his asthma. It wasn’t as severe as it had been when he was a child, or so Erik had been told. It was still horrifying to see the one person who took care of you in a throe of an attack and attempting to breathe. Erik had been seven and had called 911 like he had been taught.

 

Watching the medical personnel treat Steve had been his first eye opener to just how Omegas were treated. He had learned nothing of the mutant fight until he was twelve and in school. What he had learned then had been there was a tentative peace but there were humans who still rocked that particular boat and tried to coax the mutant race into retaliation.

 

There were a few who had taken the bait but they were more for property damage than anything else. It had relieved Erik to know they weren’t actively killing humans, yet. Today there was a threat of war hanging in the air and the relationship was strained between mutants and human. There wasn’t a link between the two worlds and it was obvious one was needed. Erik wasn’t fond of speaking, he was man of action rather than words and it would do him no good to go and speak for his race. He would only end up making things worse for the world and possibly start this new war. He hated to think of what he might have been become if he had been left at the hands of Shaw.

 

Steve had rescued him right after the man had claimed he had killed Erik' s mother just to see how powerful he was. Erik had been hell bent on killing Shaw but Steve had a patience and a vibe about him that had kept Erik from going down a dark path. He had been genuinely surprised when Steve had adopted him.

 

The years spent with Steve were good ones and had kept Erik's opinion of humans from straying. His own mother had been human and she was proof they weren't all bad. Erik was certain that given time he would have forgotten his own mother had not been a mutant and would have been condemning her actions like she was the rest of her kind.

He still missed her, she was his mother after all but under Steve he had learned that everyone suffered a loss. It wasn’t fair to the dead to dwell on what ifs and to go off seeking vengeance. Erik was determined he was going to change the world and he would do it for the good of all the races that existed. He would rise above the hate towards mutants and hopefully be able to change the minds of those who hated humans. It would be a long drawn out battle and he didn’t know if he could do it alone.

 

The bond with his father was enough to ground his powers for now but Erik was a powerful Alpha and needed someone who could be by his side constantly. He was looking for a mate but so far he hadn’t been able to find anyone who met his approval. Erik’s father had laughed and told him eventually that someone would come along and he would be able to reach his full potential without the threat of destroying everything around him.

 

The power to manipulate power was truly a gift and Erik treated with caution on most days. He had to keep tight control over his emotions because more often than not, his power would react to how he was feeling. Anger was something Erik had to monitor constantly and he had even taken lessons from Bruce Banner. The man was a godsend and Steve had thanked him profusely because he had saved their home from becoming nothing but bent metal. Steve had been ready to pull his hair out when he had remembered Bruce and how he had taught anger management.

 

Erik had been relieved when he realized the lessons Bruce taught him worked. Even though he was well adjusted, Erik still held onto his anger and molded it into a weapon he could potentially use. It was a great source to draw from and even Bruce had agreed on that; Erik just had to keep it in check until he was ready to use it. There was a time he would be able to use his powers but now wasn’t it.

 

There had been surprise when Steve had received an invitation to this particular event. Erik hadn’t even been aware that Kurt Marko had an unmated Omega living in his household. Not much was known about the young man since he had no connections to the Marko name or the corporation his father ran. Erik wondered if the young man even cared what was happening out in the world since it seemed he preferred to stay locked up.

 

He had tried to research Charles Xavier when Steve had received the invitation but there was not much found on the man. Only a handful pictures were on the internet and even then, they were blurry, as though the cameraman had fumbled. The bio on Charles was lacking as well; it stated briefly when he was born, that he was a weak telepath, and what university he had attended. There was not much than that.

 

But Erik still felt the compelling need to attend and so he had tagged along with his father. He wasn’t impressed with the batch of Alphas around him and if Charles were to mate with one of them then the man was certainly off his rocker. Erik could tell these men were cruel and were not worthy of having a mate, especially one who was a mutant; even if they were reportedly a weak mutant.

 

There had been many people Erik had known over the years who had liked about just how powerful they were. It was a necessary evil to gain employment in some industries. Thankfully, for Erik, he didn’t have to lie about his abilities since they were an asset to his profession. Being a civil engineer had certainly helped calm him as he examined buildings and came up with plans. The hum of metal soothed him in a way he was sure no mate ever could. Erik had never felt any sort of pull towards any one person and had lived for his job. He preferred metal over the company of others with the exception of the person he called father.

 

“It’s a wonder we were even invited.” Erik sneered as he watched the Alphas mill around as though they were owed something. It was a feat to have so many in such a gathering without someone getting insulted and starting a fight.

 

“Hush now. You’ll get us kicked out of here before we even see the show.” Steve whispered as he swatted Erik on the arm. It was supposed to have been a reprimand but the Omega could never find it in himself to really scold Erik. All it really took was a disappointed look and Erik would punish himself for Steve. There were definitely still some blackmail photos laying around the house that Erik had never found.

 

“You’re sure this is going to be entertaining?” Erik asked with a raised eyebrow. His own curiosity had been piqued but so far Marko had shown them nothing of his son and he was beginning to think this whole thing was either a farce or that Charles was such an unwanted Omega this was Marko’s last ditch effort to be rid of him.

 

There were rumors that were circulating around the ballroom but Erik couldn’t bring himself to care. He didn’t participate in such behavior because he knew his father would give him that disappointed look with the pursed lips and his night would just be ruined. If this night provided with some entertainment, Erik would call the day a victory. The chatter was quite annoying and he was sure that at some point he would have a migraine. This wasn’t the worse way he could spend his evening but at least his father was here instead of being out with one Tony Stark.

 

Erik didn’t trust the Alpha as far as he could throw him and he wasn’t quite receptive of the older man hitting on his father. Sure, Steve had given him the speech that there was nothing there right now, but Erik could see how his father’s eyes stayed on Stark’s body a little longer each time. It wasn’t public yet that Tony Stark was pursuing one Steve Rogers and Erik didn’t know if it would ever come to that. He was ready for the fallout just in case it would happen, no one would hurt his father without facing the consequences.

 

“Trust me on this. Charles is an unknown factor in this but it would be delightful to see him reject the Alphas in this room.” Steve’s grin was wide behind the rim of his wine glass as his blue eyes carefully perused the room. Erik knew his father was indulging in this behavior because he hated the hoops that Omegas had to jump through in order to obtain a mate in the higher society. It was a ridiculous and old fashioned tradition that really needed to be discarded because it was one of the few things that held progress back so much.

“We’ll see.” Erik answered when everyone’s attention shifted to the middle of the room. Marko was standing at the foot of the stairs, dressed to the nines in the finest tuxedo his money could buy. His lips were fashioned into a fake smile that the pressed received all the time when they hounded the man. Erik had to suppress the urge to growl at the man because this was not how an Alpha should be when presenting an Omega.

 

“I’d like to thank you all for attending this evening. As you are aware, my step-son Charles Xavier has come of age to choose his own mate. I have carefully selected those I find trustworthy to take care of him. You are all potential mates that I approve of and I can only hope Charles will find one of you satisfactory. Without any further adieu, I present to you Charles Francis Xavier.” There was a cacophony of clapping hands but Erik ignored them as he studied Marko closer. The man could not be trusted with the way he frowned as he turned towards to the stairs, as though this were a burden or he gained to lose something tonight. Whatever it was, it didn’t sit well with Erik at all.

 

His attention was stolen from his thoughts when he caught his first glimpse of Charles Xavier. All Erik could really think about was that the man was attractive, even with his long hair and god awful suit from the seventies. There was something though, about him, that didn’t sit right with Erik. He was attempting to figure it out when he saw Charles walk past Marko without so much as a greeting.

 

That small action spoke volumes to Erik. Charles was definitely being forced into this and wanted no part of it. The smile on his lips was tight and he wasn’t very enthusiastic about meeting anyone in the line. Charles didn’t spare those hanging around a second glance. It was almost as if Charles was resigned to the fate of finding a mate and being stuck with an Alpha he didn’t particularly care for. Erik had also noticed the distinct lack of Betas and he knew from the way Charles moved, it wasn’t his choice.

 

Erik stood by his father and watched Charles for the better part of an hour. It was almost painful to watch him flit around the room and give each Alpha he was introduced to a fake smile. Erik wondered just how Charles survived this long under such a toxic environment. It was obvious there was no love between Marko and Charles and the Omegas mother was nowhere to be found. It certainly was a situation that had to be a hairy one.

 

There was nothing at the moment that was interesting to Erik so he turned back to his father and struck up a conversation about their plans for the following day. Erik tried to take his father out a few times a week just so he’d have some interaction that wasn’t his old war buddies or Stark. If he were really being honest it was because he didn’t want Steve around Stark. Erik knew the man’s reputation and even though Steve seemed to believe him, Erik wasn’t as understanding. He wasn’t being territorial but he knew what Steve deserved.

 

When he had thought of leaving, Erik had found himself speaking to Charles Xavier. He hadn’t expected the man to be a telepath or a strong one, even. There was a feeling in his gut not many people knew just how powerful Charles really was. The touch of the others mind against his own was a soft caress like a summer breeze that was only strong enough to ruffle hair and nothing more. Erik could pick up that Charles meant no ill will and was holding himself back as he projected his proposal at him. At first, Erik didn’t know what to think with everything Charles was informing him of. He didn’t know the man all that well and he couldn’t say if he believed him or not.

 

His first meeting with Charles had definitely been a blur because he was distracted by the scent that laid just under the Omega’s ridiculous suit. It almost reminded Erik of his home with his mother, back in Germany and the realization had him slamming up his defenses. Erik was being defensive because he knew that Charles was a charming man and didn’t really need his telepathy. It was impressive for someone who had been hidden away from the world for most of his life and Erik was just a teeny bit curious as to how Charles had such a gift.

 

Charles was waiting on his answer and Erik knew this plan would probably end with someone getting hurt but it wasn’t like he could sit back and allow anything to happen to his people either. If what Charles was telling was even remotely true, then something needed to be done immediately and if mating with a man he barely knew was the answer, he would gladly accept the bond without any question.

  
_Of course I will accept your request for a bonding._ Erik answered with a heavy heart. 


End file.
